


Ils disent...

by malurette



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: F/F, Mindfuck, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Si Nina a tout inventé, est-ce qu'elle a tout en elle pour être heureuse, ou est-elle si seule que vivre ne vaudrait pas la peine ?
Relationships: Lily (Black Swan)/Nina Sayers
Kudos: 1





	Ils disent...

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Ils disent...  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Black Swan  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Nina/Lily  
>  **Genre :** angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Darren Aronosky, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** February 17th: “I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed  
> And sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane.  
> (I think I made you up inside my head.)”  
> Sylvia Plath, Mad Girl’s Love song  
> pour Dark Femslash Week (17-24 féb. '20)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~500

Les médecins ont soigné la blessure que Nina s’est faite au ventre mais disent qu’elle n’est pas encore guérie… du reste, puisqu’elle ne peut pas leur expliquer comment elle s’est poignardée en premier lieu. 

Ils disent qu’elle est folle ? oui certainement. Qu’elle a rêvé sa nuit avec Lily ? Lily le disait… mais pour elle c’était vrai. Quelqu’un suggère que Lily n’existe même pas, qu’elle a rêvé toute l’existence de Lily depuis le jour où elle a aperçu dans le métro une fille qui lui plaisait. Personne ne serait jamais venue déranger son audition, alors, elle s’est sabotée toute seule ? et Lily n’est jamais venue l’inviter à s’encanailler, elle a rêvé simplement tout ce que sa mère lui interdit.   
Maigre consolation, Lily n’a jamais couché avec Thomas, non plus,  
jamais  
jamais  
jamais  
Est-ce que c’est elle-même qui l’a fait en se persuadant que c’était une autre ?  
Elle ne veut pas non plus. 

Et leur nuit à elles ? Lily en nie l’existence ; mais sa présence dans sa vie, elle l’a rêvée si fort : ça doit être vrai au moins ?   
Elle veut que Lily existe. Elle veut que Lily soit son amie, tant pis si Lily ne veut plus coucher avec elle. Elle peut être une rivale, elle peut aussi ne plus être son amie, tant qu’elle existe. Elle a été parfaite le soir de la première, elle a réussi… mais à quel prix ? elle n’a plus envie de continuer. Sa mère avait raison sur un point : c’était trop difficile. Elle laissera volontiers le rôle à Lily ensuite. Elle a eu son tour de gloire et elle en est contente, mais elle n’en veut plus. 

Elle a eu tellement peur, tellement peur, quand elle a cru qu’elle voulait tout lui voler, encore plus qu’elle-même n’a volé à Beth, mais maintenant elle le regrette. Oh, elle regrette tellement de l’avoir poignardée, de l’avoir tuée ! Est-ce que ça en valait la peine pour avoir parfaite ?  
Non. Et elle est soulagée de savoir qu’elle a rêvé au moins ça, qu’elle n’a jamais poignardé Lily. Elle espère qu’elle va bien maintenant ?

Quant à elle si le prix à payer pour guérir totalement, est d’admettre que Lily n’existe pas… alors tant pis. Ça n’est plus la peine. Sans Lily Nina cessera d’exister elle-même !

Et si tout est en elle, si Lily vient de ses propres rêves, alors elle pourrait recommencer, avec une vraie fille, ou bien renoncer et seulement en garder le souvenir, le rêve. Mais ça non plus elle ne veut pas. 

Elle ne renoncera pas à la danse, jamais, parce que ça fait partie d’elle, simplement elle ne se tuera plus pour la gloire ; de la même façon elle ne veut pas que Lily disparaisse entièrement de sa vie. Elle veut que Lily existe, pour de vrai, tout simplement, tant pis pour le reste.


End file.
